the flash: una nueva historia
by la fangirl namekiana
Summary: les presento a Claudia la ahijada del doctor Harrison Wells el científico mas reconocido de la época , los dos se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo,pero un día su vida dará un giro de 360 grados será la mejor amiga de Barry allen luego de la explosión del acelerador de partículas ella tendrá algo en común con el ser meta humana . ¿Que cambios traerá al equipo Flash esta chica?
1. Chapter 1

(9 de diciembre 2019) (lugar: un túnel debajo de central city)

Había una chica en aquel túnel junto a un sujeto parecido a indiana jones

-por tanto, tiempo he viajado por todo el multiverso buscándote y solo por una razón matarte y ahora tu me salvaste…. -habla el sujeto a la corta como un loco, de pronto se escucha una voz diciéndole que el conocimiento lo recibiría el

\- ya puedes irte o mantente alejada niña. -él se dirige a la joven que estaba mirándolo de brazos cruzados

-ya te lo dije Nash esto es peligroso soy tu guardaespaldas hasta que te vayas de esta tierra ... no me iré de aquí -le responde la chica

-¿Que es eso? .- observa Nash viendo unas letras que se alumbraban

-Oye Nash no hagas una tontería, escúchame ¡oye nash! ¡Nash! (Este desaparece)

-idiota.-susurra la chica triste cayendo al suelo

Todo se remonta al año 2000

Harrison Wells estaba en una charla en china sobre la refracción de la luz

-y así estimados es como debido a la distinta velocidad de propagación que tiene la luz en los diferentes medios materiales.-termina su conferencia en una universidad prestigiosa

La gente le aplaudía junto con los científicos del lugar, le hizo muchas preguntas. en medio del publico estaba su mujer Tess Morgan, al terminar todo el va hacia donde su mujer

-lo hiciste excelente cariño.-le dice la mujer besando a su esposo, este se sonroja

-gracias ... pero nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda, Tess ... somos un equipo.-dice Harrison tomándola por la cintura

-que dulce Harry.-se sonroja su esposa

De pronto suena el teléfono celular

-mira es Andrea.-dice Harrison contento

-Debe ser Claudia quien te debe llamar para darte las buenas noches.-le sonrie su esposa

-es tan dulce ... voy a concursante-habla Harrison sonrojado

" _hola Harrison, disculpa por molestarte en tu viaje a China, pero no paraba de hablar Claudia que quería hablar contigo"_

_"no importa, tambien quiero hablar con mi aijada la extraña ... me la pones al teléfono?" le pregunta Harrison_

_"si ..aca esta" le dice Andrea despidiéndose_

_"¿Holla? ¿Tio?" habla una dulce niña de dos años_

_"como estas preciosa?" le pregunta con voz suave Harrison_

_"ben ... .te ... extano ..." le contesta la pequeña_

_"yo tambien cariño ... ahora volveremos a casa y nos veremos pronto" le habla en tono dulce a la pequeña_

_"ya ... aios" se despide a Claudia_

_"buenas noches Claudia" se despide Harrison_

-¿Era Claudia cierto? .- le pregunta Tess

-si ... me extraña.-le responde el cientifico sonriendo

-si, cuando volvamos tendràs que ir a ver a nuestra aijada.-le responde Tess preocupada

-despues de todo somos sus padrinos.-rie Harrison

¿Padrinos? ¿Tio Harrison? ¿Cómo comenzó todo esto?

Bueno nos remontamos a unos años atrás

Mark el padre de claudia era amigo con Harrison desde la secundaria, fueron grandes amigos, hasta que se separaron por motivos de empleo, pero increíblemente años después cuando Andrea (su esposa) entró a la universidad de Starling City se hizo amiga de un profesor de aquella universidad que era el mismísimo Harrison, se hicieron muy amigos por años aquellos dos y cuando salieron (Andrea, Mark y Harrison) se volvieron a encontrar esos amigos y espantados por el destino que no se volverían a desunir, luego el científico aparentemente el Amor con Tess una cientifica encantadora y se volvió un grupo de 4 amigos, en las vacaciones salían juntos y se divertían mucho los 4, asi fue por años, pero Mark le propuso matrimonio a Andrea

-asì que te vas a casar con Mark, que felicidad! .- exclama Harrison felicitando a los novios

-y ustedes están invitados a la boda.-los invita Andrea

-¡muchas gracias! , sin duda iremos.-acepta la invitación Tess

-lo único malo es que nos iremos a vivir en una ciudad central, ahì compramos una casa.-dice triste Andrea

-¿Qué? .- queda sorprendido Harrison

-si es verdad.-aclara Mark

-pero eso queda a 600 millas.-exclama sorprendida Tess

Mark baja la cabeza

-si, nos gustó el lugar y por eso decidimos ir a vivir allí.- explica Andrea

Harrison queda pensativo y cierra los ojos como diciendo una resolución

-bueno ... si se van a una ciudad central entonces los iremos a visitar.- declara Wells

-¿En Serio? Pero que buena noticia, nosotros igual los visitaremos ¿no? ¿Andrea? -Le pregunta mark feliz

-oh claro, no se puede perder nuestra amistad.- dice Andrea

-y nuestras vacaciones seguirán iguales nos reuniremos donde siempre vamos y nos divertiremos como siempre.- agrega Tess

-exacto, la distancia será lo de menos importancia.- sonrie Mark

Y así fue, luego de la boda donde asistieron. Harrison y Tess, ellos les regalaron unas vacaciones en un lugar hermoso para que pasaran la luna de miel. Pasaron algunos meses y recibieron una noticia

Mark y su esposa estaban de visita en starling city, estaban en un pub festejando el cumpleaños de Tess

-chicos hay algo que quiero decirles.- le habla Tess

-que.?- preguntan los dos al unísono

-harrison me pidio matrimonio, nos vamos a casar.- les comunica la futura esposa muy emocionada hasta tenia la voz temblorosa

-si asì es, pronto nos casaremos y estamos invitados a nuestra boda.-sonrie el futuro esposo

-oh que emoción, que bueno ... siempre supe que terminarían juntos.-los felicita Andrea

-y están invitados! .- les avisa Harrison

Luego de unos meses se formó la boda de Harrison y Tess, fue una boda increíble ya era la hora de irse para Andrea y Mark, se despreciaron cuando le comentaron algo al oído Andrea a Harrison

-estoy embarazada.-le dice la mujer, Harrison queda absorto y este estaba muy feliz con la noticia cuando reacciono

-es verdad? .- le pregunta con los ojos brillantes

-asì es.-le responde Mark

-pero que felicidad! ¿Cómo se llamara? .- pregunta Harrison

-no sabemos si Sophia o Claudia, si es niño se llamaría Leon.-le declara la mujer

-espero que sea niña.-le contesta Harrison pensativo

-eres el segundo que lo sabe ... el primero fue Mark.-responde Andrea

-me siento bendecido ... no sabes la alegría que siento.-le declara Wells

-te voy a pedir un favor, ¿podia ser su padrino? .- agrega el erudito

El semblante de Andrea cambia a uno de emoción

-pues claro, desde luego ... no hay mejor candidato para ser su padrino que tu.-le responde aceptando

-en serio? Mil gracias Andrea ... no me perdere de nada de tu pequeña..a pesar de la distancia.-se compromete Harrison

Y así sucedió, ellos venían a visitar a Andrea y Mark cada mes para ver como iba todo con el asunto del embarazo, hasta que estaban presentes en el nacimiento de Claudia, increíblemente cuando el tomo en brazos Wells, la bebe le sonrió ... cosa que dejo marcado a Wells, ese dia paso algo extraño

-miren Claudia me sonrio.-queda atonito el científico, cuando de pronto ve que alguien le toca el hombro, se gira con la bebe, estaba de tras de la muchacha de unos 20 años con una máscara de motoquera que cubría su boca .

-hola Harry tanto tiempo.-le habla la misteriosa chica, la chica produce una especie de corriente al tocarle el hombre y de pronto los dos tienen una visión

_Estaba un tipo de amarillo siendo atacado por alguien y llega una muchacha de la nada y recibe el ataque por el_

_"no lo lastimes" grita la muchacha, de pronto el de amarillo le dijo algo a la chica y este la apartaba, el pillando desprevenido a Superman lo ataca y el de amarillo gana la batalla_

Termina la visión, el se queda extrañado y ve que la joven estaba ahí

-adios pozos cuídate.-le dice la muchacha desapareciendo

El científico no puede entender que paso

-tu también viste eso? .- le pregunta el a la bebe y ella lo mira asustada

-lo tomo como un si ... tal vez me estoy volviendo loco.-le dice el erudito

Al pasar los meses se seguían visitando las familias, a veces la familia de claudia viajaban a Starling City o los Wells-Morgan viajaban a una ciudad central, cada vez que se veían la bebe no se esperaba desesperada de Wells, su primera palabra fue "haly "cosa que emocionaba al erudito, había ganado el cariño de Harrison y su esposa Tess, cuando comenzó a hablar más cosas, luego de unas vacaciones junto a la familia Wells-Morgan ella comenzó a pedir que sus padres llamaran a Harrison para ella poder desearle las buenas noches. Asì comenzó su relación hasta ahora.

(volviendo al año 2000)

Volvieron a Starling City y luego fueron de visita a Central City

-tio hally! .- grita la bebe corriendo hacia el, el la toma en brazos y esta le da un beso en la mejilla

-que tierna es! .- exclama Tess

-no había parado de preguntar por ustedes.-les habla Mark en tono cansado

-ella y Harry son muy unidos.-observa Tess

-si ... desde que ella estaba en mi vientre se sabia que serian unidos ... recuerdo cuando cada vez que estaba Harrison ella pateaba.-rie Andrea

Pasaron todo el día juntos, cuando llego el momento de irse, Claudia no quería separarse de Wells

-no tio haly! .- lloraba la pequeña

-te prometo que nos veremos pronto.-le promete el científico

Luego de irse, los dos pasan a la playa

Ahí estaba la pareja hablando sobre futuros aviones para el futuro

-laboratorios de investigación sin conexión al gobierno, sin conexión a cualquier interés empresarial a ninguna de esas cosas, luego lo construiremos en el centro, en el corazón de la ciudad en el epicentro y nos volveremos el corazón de la ciudad, nos volveremos el corazón de la nación, cambiaremos como ven la ciencia y luego ...- corta su frase el erudito

-que? .- pregunta intrigado mirando a su mujer

-Es que mi padre te amado tanto como yo.-Tess Morgan le dice dándole una mirada melancólica

-Bueno desearía haberlo conocido.-le sonríe su esposo

El mira su servilleta contento y le pasa el papel a su amada y esta lo mira impresionada, era un gran laboratorio.

-Como llamarías a estos laboratorios? .- le pregunta emocionada Tess

-Bueno, nosotros Tess Morgan lo llamaríamos estudios de ingeniería de tecnología, socientología o Tess para abreviar.-

esta lo mira sonrojada y se ríe pensativa

-Bueno, eso es muy muy dulce, pero que opinas de..em ... tecnología científica laboratorios de investigación avanzada, abreviado laboratorios STAR para abreviar.-Pregunta su esposa

Este bebe un sorbo de su champaña y mira a su esposa con ternura

-Porque en el vasto cielo nocturno tu Harrison Wells tu eres la única estrella que veo.-le declara su esposa dándole una mirada llena de amor

El queda absorto ante tan declaración y la mira impresionado, el le sonríe

-Eso va ha hacerte besar.-Le sonríe su esposo y este se acerca a su esposa quien se estaba riendo

De lejos los observaba el hombre misterioso a la pareja

Luego de algunas horas ellos iban de regreso

Tess bosteza

-Ay lo siento, estoy tan cansada.-se disculpa su esposa

-creo que me pondré mi pijama e iré directo a dormir cuando lleguemos.-agrega

-¿De verdad? .- pregunta wells levantando una ceja

-no.-responde Tess

-en definitiva no usare mi pijama.-ella sonríe maliciosamente

-hola! .- Wells dice girándose hacia el lado de Tess

Los dos rien

De pronto estaba observándolos detrás de los arbustos el sujeto misterioso y justo a la pareja ven unas púas en el camino intentan evitar el bastante pero es imposible, al auto se les revientan los neumáticos y el vehículo se vuelca

El hombre se acerca

El científico despierta muy herido y ve que su esposa muriéndose

-¡No..no no Tess! -el intenta desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad del vehículo

Wells viene venir a alguien

-gracias a dios !, tiene que ayudarme, por favor ayúdeme-exclama Harrison

-ella ... ella.-habla desesperado el pobre hombre

Pero el sujeto solo observa

-¿Que esta haciendo? ¿Que esta haciendo? auxilio llame a alguien! .- se desespera Harrison

-Llame a alguien! no vez que se esta muriendo!? - exclama el científico llorando

El sujeto lo mira fijamente

-Esta mujer ha estado muerta por varios siglos.-le responde el hombre en tono frió levantándose y se aleja

-Auxilio! .- grita el pobre hombre entrando en pánico

Wells sale del vehículo como puede, se le acerca el extraño hombre y lo mira fijamente, Harrison lo ve horrorizado, este lo toma con fuerza y lo lanza lejos al malherido Wells

-Q ... quien es usted? .- pregunta el científico asustado tratamiento de alejarse, el hombre se inclina

-Mi nombre es Eobard Thawne, pero ese nombre no importa. No mas, no importara por muchos años, lo único que realmente importa es quien es usted Harrison Wells.-le dice el hombre sin tono mirándolo

-¿De que esta hablando? no lo entiendo.-responde Wells asustado

-En el 2020 usted y su esposa Tess Morgan activaron con éxito un acelerador de partículas .Eso cambio el curso de la historia, necesito que pase un poco antes si voy a volver, mucho antes, -le dice el sujeto sacando un dispositivo

-Q..que es eso? .- pregunta aterrorizado el erudito

-Mi pase de vuelta.-responde el hombre sonriendo

Harrison trata de ponerse de pie para escapar

Y se escuchan las ambulancias a lo lejos

-Vera ... no vienen a salvarlo, vienen a salvarme a mi .- habla sin tono el sujeto y saca un cable con una aguja que se la incrusta en el pecho de Harry y este lo hace llega a ellos mismos, ambos hombres reciben un gritar de dolor, Eboard comienza a cambiar y Wells se comienza a descomponer tomando la apariencia de un muerto

Wells Estaba todo momificado, El científico cae muerto, mientras que Thawne ahora era una réplica idéntica a Wells estaba de Pie en frente del verdadero, Se sube al auto y finge estar herido.

Llega la policía y van a ver el accidente, de pronto aparece Harrison Wells saliendo del auto con Dificultad

-Señor vamos a sacarlo de aquí ... sabe cual es su nombre? .- le pregunta la mujer policía

Este se levanta

-Mi..nombre es ... Harrison Wells-

El hombre es llevado al hospital atendido de urgencias, le informa que su esposa murió en aquel fatídico accidente, estaba casi por ser dado de alta, descansaba en su camilla cuando de pronto se le viene un flashback

_Estaba el tipo de amarillo siendo atacado por Superman, este casi es derrotado cuando una joven no mas de 20 años aparece en el lugar, ella se interpone entre Superman y el de amarillo_

_"dejalo ... no lo lastimes" le dice la muchacha y el amarillo la aparta suavemente diciéndole algo que no se escucha bien y le gana a Superman_

(fin del flashback)

-eso no fue un sueño ... es un cambio de la línea temporal ... dentro de poco tiempo de buscar a aquella chica.-habla pensativo Wells

Luego de unos días Andrea y Mark se enteraron del fatídico accidente que tuvieron Tess y Harrison, trataron de comunicarse con el, pero les fue imposible

Un día empezaron a llegar autos donde vivian Andrea y Mark

-que extraño.- dice Andrea mirando hacia el luga

Los dos se enteraron que a unas casas de ellos se estaba construyendo una Mansión

Luego la mansión quedó terminada, la comunidad estaba curiosa de qué estaba pasando ¿Llegarían nuevos vecinos? ¿Quienes llegarian?

Uno de esos días estaba Mark llegando del trabajo y se encontró con su vecina

-supo la noticia? Tendremos vecino nuevo.-dice la señora

-¿What? ¿Dónde? .- pregunta Mark

-todas las casas ¿recuerda esa mansión que estaban construyendo? ... ahora la terminaron ... -dice la vecina

-si, y vendrán los propietarios a vivir? .- pregunta Mark

\- se que llegarà un señor, pero debe ser millonario para estar en esa mansión.-dice la vecina

-ahh… pregunta deja salir Mark curioso

-no ... pero cualquier cosa le aviso estas noticias sobre gente con dinero vuelan por acà.-rie la señora marchándose

Luego de unas semanas pasaría algo que cambiaría el destino de Claudia

Estaban jugando Andrea y Claudia en la calle con un globo, cuando pronto ven a un hombre conocido bajarse de un auto

La bebe se gira a mirar a su madre asombrada y se va corriendo hacia el hombre, Andrea la sigue

Ahí estaba el hombre entrando a su nuevo hogar cuando de pronto ve una pequeña que va corriendo hacia el y le abraza la pierna

-hally.-balbucea la pequeña

-hola hally.-le dice la bebe sonriendo, entonces comienza a recordar a la pequeña

Ahora le calzaba todo era la aijada de Harrison

-ay no.-exclama el hombre

(gracias a la máquina que tenia para robar la identidad de Harrison no solo le robó la identidad si no que también sus recuerdos)

-oh tanto tiempo Harrison! .- exclama la mujer jadeando de tanto correr

-hola Andrea.-la saludando al hombre

-¿Que haces aquí? .- le pregunta Andrea curiosa

-como veras voy a comenzar a vivir aquí.-le contesta el hombre

-ohh que bien seremos vecinos! ... por cierto lo siento mucho por lo de Tess, quería saber como establece pero no pudimos comunicarnos contigo.-le dice Andrea cabizbaja

-no te preocupes.-le dice Harrison

-y por que vienes a vivir aca? .- le pregunta Andrea curiosa

El hombre queda pensativo eligiendo las palabras para responder

\- la verdad es que ... ya no quería vivir en un lugar que me recordara a Tess ya sabes y quise estar en un lugar donde tendría apoyo ... emm ... como ustedes.-le responde Wells con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Gracias por confiar en nosotros, de seguro ahora podremos pasar las tristezas ahora que seremos vecinos, Claudia te ayudara mucho.-le sonríe Andrea

Claudia elevando sus brazos para ser tomada en brazos

Este instintivamente la toma, ¿qué demonios? ... claro deben ser por los recuerdos del verdadero harrison well, eso es el pasado antes como cuando se escapan unas lagrimas por la muerte de Tess

-haly? -le susurra la pequeña entonces eso revoca un flashback algo entrecortado, pero más claro que otras veces

_Era una batalla entre flash reverso y superman, la lucha estaba reñida, a los alrededores estaban unos héroes que al parecer hawkgirl, flash y killer Frost, Superman ya casi le había ganado, era obvio que iba a ganar superman, pero parece una joven quien rápidamente se interpone entre los dos_

_"-no lo lastimes!" gritaba la muchacha y el de amarillo la empujaba con suavidad, el giraba su cabeza mirándola_

_"oh Petty siempre salvandome" le dijo el sujeto mirando a la chica revolviendole los cabellos y rápidamente desaparecer, este vencía a Superman pillándolo de sorpresa_

(fin del flashback)

Claro ahora le quedaba completamente claro, era Claudia aquella joven, era sin duda un cambio de línea temporal ... ella seria de mucha ayuda en un futuro, pensó Wells sonriendo para sus adentros y ahora le costaría menos hacer que esté de su lado, el ahora era su padrino y serian vecinos, en este momento el requería que actuaría como si tuviera su querido padrino, podría ser amigo de ella, lo único es que no le gustaban los niños, pero que se le iba a hacer, Claudia era una bebe muy tranquila quizás ese no sea un problema

-tienes razón Claudia me ayudara de mucho.-le contesta Wells con la bebe en brazos

Cuando comenzó a pasar el tiempo, no le costo casi nada a pozos poderosos a la pequeña, Claudia siempre estuvo muy apegada al pozo, Wells si tuvo problemas para mantener la distancia entre los padres de la bebe (Mark y Andrea) para no levantar sospechas, ellos atribuyeron el distanciamiento de ellos y su cambio a la muerte de Tess, pero estaban contentos porque Wells estaba siempre pendiente de la pequeña. La pequeña era una niña dulce y tierna con los que la rodeaban sobre todo con sus más cercanas. Harrison cada vez que podría invitaba a Claudia a jugar o solo pasaba tiempo con ella, después como su "padrino" la comenzó a invitar a su mansión, los padres de la pequeña siempre le daban el permiso feliz de Claudia compartiendo mucho con Wells e incluso se gano el titulo de "super padrino". Empezaron a pasar los años rápidamente,

Hubo un año en que Claudia no iba mucho donde Wells, ella era muy tímida y eso le trajo problema con los bravucones, a sus 12 años ella se había vuelto una chica apática y amargada, distanciándose de los que la rodeban por miedo a salir lastimada . Wells había notado algo de ese cambio ya que Claudia siempre cuando lo vio lo abrazaba y hablaba mucho dejándolo mareado de tanto hablar, pero ahora casi ni si quería hablar mucho, solo se mantenía a su lado sin expresarse según Harrison "se había vuelto más agradable "

A sus 13 años estaba mas distanciada aun de Wells, sus padres no sabían que le pasaba y le preguntaban a su padrino si sabía que había pasado, el dado que no sabía lo que podía estar, pero un día había recibido una golpiza por parte de sus compañeros de clase, estaba sentada en la calle cerca de su casa llorando

-los odio.-susurraba la niña, de pronto cae la noche y aparece Harrison en su auto, se sorprende de ver a Claudia en la calle, no se han visto en 6 meses, el pasa por el lado de ella, pero la chica ni se inmuta

-¡Hola! ¡Pequeño! - llama su atención Harrison, la chica levanta su cabeza mirándolo, el se da cuenta que algo andaba mal con ella

-sube.-le dice Wells, la chica asiente queda al lado del lado mientras entraban a su mansión, ella no le permitía la palabra, hasta que Harrison rompió el silencio

-¿Y esos rasmillones? ¿Qué te paso? .- le pregunta el científico confesandola

-nada.-le habla en tono bajo la chica desviándole la mirada

El ve que había estado llorando y deja de manejar tomándole la barbilla

-Claudia.-le dice serio Wells

La chica mira hacia otro lado

-no me acerques Harry soy un monstruo ... ... es mejor mantenernos lejos.-le dice la niña sin tono

El mira para otro lado y susurra

-no hay peor monstruo que yo.-deja salir casi inaudible para la muchacha

-es mejor que me vaya, solo te estoy estorbando aca.-le dice Claudia evitando mirarlo

-tu no eres un monstruo ¿Quién dijo eso? ... eres Claudia y punto.-le dice severamente su padrino

Ella lo mira absorta y se quiebra ese muro que siempre colocaba

-a quien engaño, estos últimos años han sido un infierno, hoy mis compañeros de clase me golpearon porque defienden a un amigo en silla de ruedas, me han dicho hace más de un año que soy un monstruo que alejo a todos de mi y yo torturan psicológicamente.-se confiesa Claudia mirando a los ojos a Harrison como pidiendo ayuda

-mmm ... ya veo ... tienes que defenderte ... para eso has aprendido artes marciales o no? .- le dice wells firmemente

-siempre crei eso, pero se que podría lastimarlos a veces es mejor salir lastimada que lastimar a los demás ... mi maestra de la escuela dice que tengo que hacer lo correcto ... que recibo lo que merzco ya soy torpe y odiosa-le dice algo triste la nina

-deja de decir barbaridades, esa no es la claudia que yo conozco, tu misma lo dices… .te golpean por ayudar a los demás, tu haces lo correcto y ellos son los equivocados.-le dice los pozos enojado

-harry ... -deja salir Claudia

-ya lo entiendo todo, por eso es que te alejaste de todos… te hicieron creer que lastimabas a los demás y merascías todo lo que te ha pasado.-le dice pensativo wells

-mi teoría es que la que ha orquestado todo es tu maestra ... no se la razón pero ella es la figura de autoriad ahí y ella ha permitido por alguna razón todo esto y es parte de tu cambio ... .tienes que estar firme Claudia para que nadie te pase a llevar ¿Dónde están esas convicciones tan fuertes de las que me has hablado? .- le habla algo enojado el erudito

Ella lo queda mirando

-no les creas lo que dicen ... se fuerte en tus convicciones y aquí tienes mi opinión todas esas cosas que han dicho es mentira.-le dice wells en tono firme

-harry… .gracias! .- le dice la niña con largimas en sus ojos

Los dos se bajan del auto ya en la casa de Wells

Ella lo abraza

-gracias de verdad Harry ... -le dice la pequeña volviendo a su tono dulce

-debiste habérmelo dicho antes.-le comenta Wells

-no le había dicho a nadie, ni si quisiera a mis padres ... a mí me preocuparon los de mi escuela.-le dice la niña ya mas aliviada de saber que todo lo que tenían sobre ella era mentira

-Claudia ... sabes que puedes confiar en mi después de todo soy tu padrino.-le revuelve los cabellos a la chica, ella se sonroja

\- por eso es que mantuve alejada de ti… no quería ver a nadie.-le suspira la chica

-ay mi querida "Petty". -deja salir el erudito (Wells le tenia un apodo a claudia la llamaba Petty, que significa pequeño o mascota en inglés aunque claudia nunca se preguntó porque la llamaba asi, pero le gustaba)

Luego de compartir un rato como en los viejos tiempos Claudia se despide

-Claudia mañana te quiero aquí a primera hora, iremos a los laboratorios Star.-le ordena Wells serio

-oh en serio? ... hace mucho tiempo que no voy ... desde luego que ire! .- se despide la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla

Wells cierra su puerta cuando ve que la chica le dejo un barco de papel, lo toma y lo deja donde tenía casi una colección de ellos, ella casi siempre le regalaba uno

Y así al día siguiente Claudia acompaña a su padrino en Star Labs, ahí conoció a Ronnie, Cisco, Hartely y Caitlin, ella era muy tímida con ellos y desconfiada, pero entonces Wells la comenzó a invitar mas seguido a Star Labs, donde después se como en su segunda casa, de inmediato simpatizo con el gorila grood a quien intenta visitar siempre cuando iba.

Así se dio cuenta Claudia que Wells era muy reservada ya veces frio, pero supo que el había querido ayudar llevándola a Star Labs para tener más amigos, cosa que estaba logrando, después de un tiempo logro ser la misma Claudia de antes.


	2. Chapter 2

Paso algun tiempo y era tiempo de que el acelerador de particulas sea encendido, era cerca de las 6 pm ,su padrino la habia invitado a la activacion del acelerador,ya que Claudia se lo pedia practicamente a cada momento. era el momento en que el cientifico mas famoso de central city diera su entrevista de prensa.

-suerte tio.-le dice la chica dandole un beso en la mejilla  
A veces también le decía tío por costumbre ya que desde pequeña le había dicho tío o a veces solo Harry.

-jeje tu beso de la suerte.-le dice Wells revolviendo los cabellos de la joven como siempre lo hacia ,este sube las escaleras y ella se ubica en las escaleras observando a su "tio"

-gracias soy harrison wells y esta noche el futuro comienza,lo que mi equipo y yo hacemos aqui va a cambiar el mundo de la fisica,traera mejoras en la energia,mejoras en la medicina,mejoras en general y es el futuro y creanme llegara mas rapido de lo que pensamos.- da su discurso Wells

De pronto se sienten unos gritos y un joven muchacho sale corriendo detras de otra persona, todos quedan mudos creandose un silencio hasta que una reportera empieza a hacer su entrevista

-¿que significa esto para usted?.-le pregunta una reportera  
-estos esfuerzos para las personas de central city ...creo que tambien hay diversion en el publico..-señala el cientifico

-que es lo primero que hara luego de que se active el acelerador?.-le pregunta la señorita

-pues brindar por ello,con todo mi equipo,porque se lo merecen.-sonrie Harrison

Entre todas las preguntas una mujer le empieza a preguntar cosas algo difíciles a Wells, se notaba que era científica

-los que se oponen al acelerador,creen que podria crear un agujero negro,al parecer podria crear un fenomeno beneficioso ¿como el puente del bosson de higgs?.-seguia preguntado la mujer con rasgos exóticos de ojos claros

-el unico fenomeno que tendra lugar hoy,es uno que esta bien calculado,hasta el mas pequeño decilmal.-le responde Harrison

-¿ya tiene previsto cualquier evento?.-

-si,señorita...?-

-señora marlize devoe.-le responde la mujer , la expresión de Wells cambia inmediatamente a una asombrada

-devoe...devoe ..¿entonces el caballero a su lado es su esposo?.-pregunta el hombre curioso

este asiente sonriendole

-clifford devoe,soy un seguidor de su trabajo,creo que usted tendra un gran impacto en nuestro futuro,gracias por venir ,profesor,buena suerte..- le dice Wells sonriendole , el señor Devoe lo mira con asombro y sonríe

La chica queda impactada por el científico que se encontraba ahí , le encantaba la ciencia y debía conocerlo , ella bajo las escaleras rapidamente buscandolo con la mirada

-hey.- le dice la chica caminando al lado de ellos y les toca el hombro , ellos la miran

\- hola , soy una fan de ustdes.-les dice la chica algo tímida , ellos la miran sonriendo

-un gusto saludarla ¿señorita...?-le estrecha amablemente el sujeto

-claudia , la aijada de harrison wells.-le sonrie la chica estrechando su mano , los dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-un gusto conocer a la ahijada del reconocido doctor Wells.-sonrie Marlize

-me interesa mucho la ciencia al igual que ustedes,una vez leí sobre sus proyectos .-les dice tímidamente la joven sonrojada

-eso es un halago , ¿cuántos años tienes pequeña?.-le pregunta Devoe

-14 .-responde la chica

\- ohh que bien ,cuando sea tiempo de que vayas a la universidad podrías ir a visitarnos,podrías tener una beca ahí en la facultad de ciencias .-le dice el erudito

Ella sonríe sonrojada

-¿verdad?.-pregunta sorprendida, Marlize asiente

-lo tendré en cuenta.-le dice la chica

Ella ve que su padrino había terminado la conferencia de prensa

-uh ya me tengo que ir, un gusto conocerlos .- les dice la chica amablemente despidiéndose  
-un gusto conocerte Claudia.-se despiden ellos igual

Ella se gira y tiene un mal presentimiento

-cuidense mucho el día de hoy,váyanse con cuidado.-les dice la chica despidiéndose agitando la mano y se va corriendo hacia las escaleras

-mmm...¿eso habrá sido un mal augurio?.-le habla austada Marlize a su esposo

-no ,debe ser la amabilidad de esa pequeña,me agrado.-le responde su Devoe

En eso Claudia ve que su " tío " baja del escenario y va a recibirlo,los dos caminan juntos .la joven le toma el brazo a Harrison y apoya su cabeza en el, desde pequeña hacia eso.

-¿con quien hablabas.?-le pregunta el científico levantando una ceja

-con el señor devoe, tenía ganas de conversar con ellos , son muy simpaticos.-le sonríe Claudia

-ahh ya veo...¿te dijeron algo interesante?.-le pregunta curioso Wells

-mmm...solo hablamos un poco me invitaron a la universidad donde ellos trabajan cuando sea más grande .-habla pensativa la chica

-ya veo, interesante .-le responde wells

-estuviste genial Harry,estoy contenta de tener a un padrino tan genial como tu.-le sonríe sonrojada la chica y lo abraza , Wells le da un medio abrazo

-gracias "Petty"estaba pensando y quería saber si querías celebrar conmigo en casa ,pide lo que quieras.-le dice wells con una sonrisa  
Los ojos de Claudia se iluminan

-claro, de hecho me dieron permiso para quedarme a dormir en tu casa.-le avisa Claudia emocionada guiñándole un ojo  
El saca un billete y se lo entrega a su niña

-aqui tienes, anda luego y espérame allá ,pasaré por ti en unas horas.-le dice Harrison cariñosamente

-buu...yo quería ver cómo encendías el acelerador.-le dice la chica inflando los cachetes

-solo colocaré mi mano en la computadora y listo , solo será eso...-trata de conformar a su "Petty"

-oye ¿y en serio me dejas ir sola a comprar?.-le pregunta curiosa la chica

-si.-responde wells

-ay gracias , tu eres el mejor ,mís papás me siguen viendo como una niña y son muy aprensivos,cuando estoy contigo me siento libre.-le dice la chica contenta

Wells solo rie

-entonces...te esperaré allá ,¿quieres comida china?.-le pregunta Claudia

-esta bien , ve.- acepta Wells

Ella le da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo  
Claudia se sentía libre de andar por la cuidad ,camino por hartos locales buscando comida china y se le ocurrió pasar por su escuela de artes marciales, ella entra como en su casa y la mira su maestro

-hola Claudia ¿que te trae por aquí?!.-le pregunta el muchacho un poco más adulto que ella, debe tener unos 18-19 años como maximo  
La chica se sonroja

-mi tío Harry me mandó a comprar comida china.-le contesta tímidamente abrazando a su maestro

-ohh que bien ,¿fuiste a su conferencia de prensa?.-le pregunta curioso el chico separandose de ella

\- si , me invitó .-le sonríe la chica

-que envidia de que el sea tu padrino , es como el Steven jobs de está ciudad.-le dice el chico fingiendo estar molesto ,el era muy rudo,tambien frio,era como el tipico chico badd ass de las peliculas y de pronto aparecen todos sus compañeros y la bombardean con preguntas sobre de que se trataría el acelerador y todo eso

-la verdad es que traera muchos cambios .-comenta Claudia,luego de charlar un rato mira su reloj y ve que es tarde

-¡verdad! la comida china!.-exclama la chica

-ayayai está niña. vete mejor.-le dice su maestro dandole una palmada en la cabeza

-sensei que es malo con claudia.-le dice un alumno

-no ,el siempre ha sido desagradable.-le dice la unica compañera de claudia riendo

-dentro de estos días volveré a entrenar, ¡nos vemos!.-le dice la chica despidiéndose rápidamente

-ay si claro,como tienes cosas que hacer más importantes.-bromean sus compañeros

-malos,adiós.- ríe la chica y se va corriendo

-¡cuidado con la lluvia! .Ay está niña.-se queda rabioso su maestro, ella encuentra un lugar y se queda esperando su pedido , ella mira la televisión y estaban hablando sobre el acelerador de particulas  
(Narra Claudia)  
Pensar que el tío harry causa revuelo en la ciudad , parece toda una celebridad,estoy tan orgullosa de ser su ahijada, con el acelerador encendido hará grandes cambios de todo tipo, es un tipo muy inteligente,sobre todo espero que encuentre una cura para el cancer y calentamiento global.  
Me gustaría ser como el pero soy una chica más de accion. El mi mejor amigo y es más lo veo como un segundo padre para mi,siempre ha sido un tío muy atento y está ahí para mí cuando lo necesito incluso más que mis propios padres .para mi realmente es como si fuera de la familia y no alguien externo a ella,espero algún día poder trabajar como su guardaespaldas para el , así podré devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por mí o eso espero.  
Mi pedido estaba listo ,fui a buscarla,tenía mucha hambre...quizá iba a pedir algo pequeño para comer por mientras,pero en eso veo que todas nuestras bebidas empiezan a flotar , toda la gente se queda congelada viendo este fenómeno ,miro la ventana y la lluvia también estaba detenida ¿Lo habrá causado el acelerador? Y de pronto el cielo se vuelve rojo y tenía unos rayos del mismo color, parecía el fin del mundo lo primero que pienso "algo salió mal" le pedí al universo que no pase a mayores ,como verán soy muy esotérica. escucho una explosión inmediatamente yo salgo del restaurant y observo la rareza giro la vista y veo que provenía del laboratorio

(narra narrador)

-¡harry!.-exclama la chica mirando como una luz salía de aquel lugar

-¡oye niña que haces ahí?! ¡Es peligroso!.-le dice un señor saliendo del restaurante , ella se gira a mirarlo cuando ve que algo venía hacia ella  
**"Por favor universo o energías divinas salvenme " **ruega la chica y es golpeada cayendo al suelo inconsciente  
El señor se alcanza a esconder en el local y sale a ver a la chica ,el la toca  
-¡oye niña despierta!.-le intenta despertar el hombre pero ve que la chica no estaba respirando , la gente se amontona a atender a la chica y llaman a la ambulancia , atienden de emergencia a la niña y queda en coma


	3. Chapter 3

Habían transcurrido 2 meses desde la explosión del acelerador de partículas, muchas cosas cambiaron para siempre, una raíz de la explosión mucha gente de la ciudad central murió, entre ellos ronnie .algunas personas quedaron heridas entre ellas el doctor Harrison wells desde la cintura para abajo por su fractura de médula espinal junto a unas cuantas lesiones más. Claudia quedo en coma y aun no despertaba.

Aquel dia estaban visitando Andrea y Mark a su hija

-oh harrison que bueno encontrarte, vez que llegamos tu no estas ¿crees que despierte? .- le dice al borde de sus lagrimas Andrea mirando a su amigo

-ha evolucionado bien, es joven.-señala Wells

-gracias por cuidar de nuestra niña.-le agradece Mark

-es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella ... lo lamento mucho, Hartley saboteo el acelerador y sucedió todo eso.-le dice los pozos mirando a la chica

-no te preocupes Harrison, tu fuiste afectado también, no tuviste la culpa ... ese chico tiene la culpa de todo, tu solo fuiste una victima mas de la explosión.

-a mi me costo entendido, pero mark tiene razón.-le agradece andrea

-me imagino la angustia que deben estar pasando como padres, Claudia es como si fuera mi hija, saben que lo que quiero es protegerla.-

-lo se ... lo se ustedes son muy unidos y con solo verte se cuanto desean de que despierte nuestra niña.-le dice Mark

En eso llega Caitlin

-Gracias por visitar a claudia.-los saludando caitlin

-no hay de que si somos sus padres.-sonrie levemente Andrea

Y aparece Joe

-hola mark, hola andrea ¿siguen igual? .- pregunta preocupado joe

-si ... no hayamos las horas de que despierten.-saluda Mark

-son nuestro calvario.-se sienta Joe llorando

Transcurren unos días y Claudia tiene unas visiones

_Ella estaba en un túnel extraño y ahí parado estaba Harrison Wells vestido de una forma extraña similar a Indiana Jones_

_-y bien? ¿Te molesto? .- le pregunta dulcemente la joven inclándose_

_-un poco.-se toca la parte posterior de la cabeza el sujeto y le dirige la mirada_

_-ya sabes que soy tu guardaespaldas.-la chica se cruza de brazos_

_-no necesito de nadie, ni de menos un guardespaldas.-escupe Wells girando su rostro_

_-y quien lo dice? El que necesito ser salvado por mi? Vamos no seas asi, no veo que te moleste tanto.-Le dice la chica siendo algo ruda_

_Este exhala_

_-esta bien pero ayúdame.-habla Wells sacando una linterna para la excavación_

_-gracias.-le dice la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_Ella se ve a si misma en aquel lugar_

_"¿Pero por qué me comporto tan pesado con el tio Harrison?" se preguntaba la chica_

_Luego Harrison estaba hablando solo como un loco frente a una puerta extraña en la excavación_

_-¿No iras allá solo solo no? .- le dice la chica levantándole una ceja_

_-eso es lo que hare.-le contesta Wells mirando a aquella puerta_

_-no, iras conmigo, soy tu guardaespaldas. -se apunta la joven con el dedo_

_-no, este es mi deber no el tuyo ... gracias niña.-habla el hombre apretando unas letras y de pronto se abre la puerta salia una luz resplandeciente_

_-noo ...- grita Claudia y la claudia expectante también grita_

_-noooo! .- las dos corren al mismo tiempo intentando detener al indiana pero este es abducido por la puerta_

_Ahora ella estaba en su casa cuando veían sus padres y un bebe_

_-¿Mi hermano? .- dice Claudia impresionada, ya que antes del acelerador su madre estaba embarazada pero no sabia el sexo aun del bebe_

_-¡mamá! Papa! .- corre claudia a saludarlos, pero es intangible al tacto entonces entra claudia y se despide de ellos_

_-ire donde el tio Harry.-dice la chica corriendo, claudia sigue a su yo cuando ve que afuera de su casa había un sujeto extraño y lanza algo al hogar_

_-oye que estas haciendo! .- grita la expectante pero nadie puede oírla, de pronto se escuchan unos gritos_

_-papas! ¡Hermano! .- grita la "fantasma" y venta humo de la casa, esta entrada y que sus padres estaban tirados en el piso, ella venta del lugar y ve que el sujeto se marchaba. Claudia se devolvía y mira su casa llena de humo, miraba al sujeto_

_-que le hiciste a mi casa? .- pregunta la chica y este solo rie, con una voz distorsionada habla_

_-citar.-le dice el hombre, pero la chica lo empuja_

_-dije que estabas haciendo en mi casa? .- le dice la chica_

_-arruinar a la familia.-rie el sujeto_

_-que dijiste? ..- pregunta claudia exaltada y el sujeto se marcha, entonces claudia lo empuja pero este le va a dar un golpe y ella lo esquiva dándole una cachetada_

_-tonta.-dice el sujeto y saca un paté de béisbol de la nada golpeando la cabeza_

_La audiencia corre a la casa e intenta tocar a su familia pero no puede, de pronto llegar a los paramédicos_

_-estan muertos.-señala la paramedico_

_-no es cierto ... mama ... mama despierta.-dice Claudia, pero no puede tocarla, llena de furia venta corriendo y ve al sujeto parado en una esquina_

_-tu.-señala claudia e intenta golpearlo pero lo traspasa, ella se mira las manos impotente y sigue atacandolo_

_-listo, venganza completada.-dice el sujeto llendose_

_Claudia grita_

_-no puedo hacer nada! .- grita la espectante_

_Cambia el lugar completamente, estaba en un edificio_

_se ve ella misma abatida conversando con cisco y caitlin_

_-eh? ¿Dónde estoy? .- pregunta la expectante_

_-si fue abducido por la anti materia probablemente estará muerto.-le toca el hombro caitlin consolandola_

_-no puede ser.-se desploma Claudia llorando y la claudia espectante también_

_-n ... no Harry.-susurra claudia llorando_

_-si solo hubiera podido hacer algo.-dicen las dos claudia al unisono, entonces ya no estaba en ese lugar, sentí que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estaba tan tranquilo y sin ver todo eso._

**_Estaba en un bosque estrellado cuando una entidad como fantasmal se le presenta en frente, esta le habla pero con la mente, era extraño poder explicarlo era una sensación como telepatía o algo asiático_**

**_-nos invocamos en tu ultimo aliento de vida, que chica mas peculiar.-le dice la entidad rodeándola lentamente como observando a la joven_**

**_-quieres hacer algo ¿para ayudar a tus seres queridos? .- le pregunta la voz_**

**_-si, es lo que mas quiero.-habla decidida la chica_**

**_De pronto siente que la presencia le toca los ojos y dice unas palabras extrañas como en otro idioma_**

**_-Éxito niña. podría volar, entonces ve que una energía emanaba de ella era de color morado y de pronto la energía se eleva y vuelve a ella, se convierte completamente libre, cuando está detrás de ella mucha gente encapuchada llena de luz_**  
**_rapidamente ahora cambia de escena estaba ella luchando contra unos fantasmas extraños junto a un grupo de personas ¿haciendo cosplay? eran como superhéroes, los fantasmas tenian ojos rojos y eran espelusnantes se veia que eran demasiados, ahora cambia todo estaba ella en un lugar extraño muy tecnológico, se veia como una nave espacial extraña y estaba llena de gente vestida extraña como disfrazada o algo asi , de pronto estaba una mujer de cabello corto castaño y vestida de una extraña tenida azul tenia una mirada amenazante, sus ojos destellaban el color blanco y de pronto empezaba a desaparecer todo como desintegrarse, Claudia gira la mirada hacia donde estaba ¿harrison wells? estaba vestido extraño llevaba una armadura verde y una capa amarilla,_**  
**_Luego ella más adulta vestida extraña como power rangers sin casco tomando a un sujeto rubio no mas de 40 años y vestido como power rangers, era un hombre que no había visto nunca y lo tomaba como un ser salvador de una especie de monstruo y casi por arte de magia se teletransportaba junto a el otro lado, se veia que se conocian porque conversaban amigablemente. ahora era ella adulta sentada conversando con un hombre que no podia ver su rostro a orillas de la playa, estaba apoyada en su hombro viendo el atardecer mientras conversaban, por ultimo estaba ella vestida de cosplay en una tormenta extraña llena de energía azul solo estaba ella ahi, era una especie de otra dimensión, se podia notar que esta versión de Claudia era majestuosa y la "cosplayer" le hablaba_**

**_-este es tu destino.-le decia mirandola y le abria su mano, de pronto ella estaba en aquel lugar con esa entidad encapuchada_**

**_-curioso destino tienes tu, eres una persona importante ... no eres cualquiera ... ya veo ... dentro de un tiempo que elegir tu destino, de energía eres y magia seras.-le dice la mujer tocándole las manos desapareciendo_**

De pronto siente como si algo picara como una aguja enterrándose en su brazo y abre los ojos fuertemente la chica, intenta abrir sus ojos pero le pesaban, quería levantarse con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo de hecho no las tenias se sintió débil, de pronto oye a dos personas hablando y se observadas, siente otro pinchazo pero en su mano

-au! .- exclama Claudia levantándose y abre los ojos fuertemente.

Ve las caras de caitlin y cisco sorprendidas, le costo mucho reaccionar cuando la bioingeniera le abre los ojos con un tensiómetro y una linterna

-b ... basta ¿que haces? .- la pregunta aun mareada la joven sin entender nada

-solo te estamos revisando.-la información Caitlin y recuerda esa voz, comenzó a recordar como la conoció, estaba ella muy nerviosa Harrison la había llevado a star labs y les presento a su aijada, su reacción fue bastante buena pero costo en un principio ya que era muy timida Claudia, recuerda la ultima vez que la vio era el dia de la conferencia de Harrison ... aquel dia no podria recordar nada mas y estaba en un hospital? ¿Por qué se consideran tan débiles? Se consideró como si estuviera durante mucho tiempo en aquel lugar hablando con aquella entidad ¿días, meses? No sé sabe pero al escuchar a aquella entidad y pasar aquel tiempo ahí y ver esas tumbas y sucesos pensaba lo que había perdido todo, pero la reconfortaba mirar a los chicos, eso es hacia pensar que solo fue un largo sueño.

-caitlin. -exclama Claudia sonriendo y luego se gira hacia el chico -Cisco, chicos.-los observa la joven

-¿Qué me paso? .- les pregunta la chica hablando como si hubiera despertado en la mañana, con esa típica ronquera

Los dos se observan

-fuiste golpeada por la onda de choque del acelerador de partículas ¿recuerdas algo? .- le pregunta con cautela caitlin, entonces algo hace un clic en Claudia recuerda que ese día salió a comprar, reunirse con su sentido y sus amigos, estaba esperando su pedido cuando requiera esa explosión y salio mirando que provenia de star labs y de pronto una onda de choque la golpea. La joven al recordar eso abre sus ojos de par en par

-ya veo, ahora lo recuerdo ... eso tiene cuanto sucedió? .- pregunta algo confundida la chica

-tres meses tiene estado en coma, por fin despiertas Bella durmiente.-escucha una voz que era muy familiar, pero no recordaba quien era de pronto recuerda todo lo que vio mientras estaba dormida "esas cosas no tienen sentido" piensa la joven tratar de armar algo, era como armar un rompe cabezas, era Harrison su querido tio. , estaba pensando en aquel lugar con la entidad que estaba muerta por la explosión o algo asiático, lo que murió muerto. Con solo escucharlo, esos sentimientos que vivió a lo largo de su vida llegaron a ella, grabado cuando era pequeña y este la cargaba, cuando jugaban juntos y cuando lo acompañaba al acelerador, una lagrima se cae por su mejilla, la joven se gira sonriéndole

-fue una larga siesta.-le bromea Harrison en tono alegre y jugueton, el siempre bromeaba con ella y la joven se alegra por que siga ahí su "mejor amigo" de pronto enfoca su mirada en la seguía igual que antes no había cambiado mucho seguía siento tan guapo como antes. este se le acerca quedando al lado de ella

-harry.-exclama la joven y mira a esos ojos azules la miraban con algo de tristeza no eran como antes entonces baja su mirada y se entera de la realidad estaba en silla de ruedas y con una mano vendada junto a algunos rasmillones aun de su accidente

-hola Petty me alegro que estés bien.- le sonríe wells, Claudia no lo puedas creer

-harry tu estas ...- le dice la joven impactada, este capto altiro el mensaje y le responde

-asi es ... han pasado muchas cosas queridas. -le dice Wells con esos profundos ojos azules tristes mirándola

" _este es el principio del _ _fin_ " escucho un susurro de aquella entidad

La chica se le escapan unas lagrimas no podría creerlo

-oh Harry ... ¿sera permanente? .- le pregunta la chica, este suspira y asiente

La chica acerca de su mano hacia Harry y le toca la mano vendada.

-lo lamento mucho ...- dice la chica y trata de levantarse, pero la frena Caitlin

-no puedes levantarte, tus músculos están atrofiados, no es mucho, pero necesitas recuperarte

-probablemente si te levantas te caigas. -le dados Cisco

-cómo me gustaría abrazarte tio ... no me imagino cuanto sufriste.-dice entrecortado Claudia llorando

-oh Petty, sigues teniendo tan buen corazón.-suspira Harrison mirándola con cariño

-q ... que sucedió? .-le pregunta la chica limpiándose las lagrimas

-¿Nos podríamos dejar a solas con claudia? .- pregunta Wells, los dos se retiran

-laboratorios estrella ya no esta operativo desde el accidente.-Wells la mira a los ojos y la información

-tan grande fue el accidente.- se sorprende Claudia

-el acelerador de partículas se conectó exactamente como estaba planeado .durante cuarenta y cinco minutos ... fue el sueño de mi vida y se logró pero por poco, luego hubo una anomalía, los voltios de electrones se volvieron inconmensurables, el anillo debajo de nosotros estallo y la energía de la detonación gracias a Ronnie fue arrojada al cielo, sembrando una nube de tormenta, aquel día murió mucha gente, Star labs esta clausurado, no tiene permitido trabajar y ahora no soy muy popular que digamos.-le explica Wells

-n ... no puede ser no sabes cuanto lo siento.-lo mira muy entristecida Claudia y recuerda algo

-la cuidadosa estaba extraña ese dia, cuando estaba en aquel restaurante tenía una flotar las cosas ¿se debe a la materia oscura liberada?

-asi es.

-estaba recuperándome de mi propio accidente cuando en el hospital me encontré con tus padres y me informaron sobre lo sucedido, lo lamento mucho lo sucedido, te puse en coma todos estos meses.-

-harry no fue tu culpa, no me gusta verte hablar asi. -la chica lo observa con una mirada dulce a su amigo

-Claudia-dice casi en susurro su amigo y se le suaviza la mirada

-Harry para lo que necesites allí estaré, se que eres bastante solitario, pero yo como tu aijada puedo ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.-le sonríe la chica tomándole la mano lesionada

-gracias Petty.-le contesta Wells sonriendo un poco

De pronto tiene un flashback donde ve a Harrison ingresando a un hospital bajándolo de una ambulancia y estaba muy herido "pobre Harry" piensa en la chica y sus manos le quemaban

-hay algo más que debes saber, no fuiste la única afectada por la explosión, muchos ciudadanos lo fueron, cuando estaba en el hospital recuperándome de mi propio accidente, me enteré de un joven también fue afectado por la explosión, a este joven le daban paros al corazón y se cortaba la luz en el hospital, pero estaba mal diagnosticado, en realidad sus latidos eran demasiado rápidos como el electrocardiograma no los detectaba ... era increíble todo lo que sucedió con este muchocacho asi que lo trayectoria aquí

-wow increíble y donde esta? .- le pregunta la chica

Este le señala con el dedo, se encuentra a unos metros lejos de ella, ahí ya está un joven de no más de 25 años, estaba conectado a muchas máquinas.

-ya veo, con que sigue en coma al igual que yo.-le dice la joven observándolo

Wells mueve su mano que estaba lesionada

-no te duele verdad? .- le pregunta la chica observando la mano

Este la mueve atonito

-la verdad es que no y como lo sabes?

-creo que hize algo

-no me digas, que me sanaste

-compruebalo

Y de pronto se desmaya la chica

-claudia? .- pregunta Wells observándola, pero la chica no responde

-tenemos un problema.-habla para si mismo en voz baja Harrison

De pronto siente unas voces claudia eran hartas, pero una era calida ... bien conocida

-mama.-pregunta Claudia abriendo sus ojos y esta se acerca rápidamente

-oh claudia, no puedo creer que despertaste.-le habla llorando de la emoción su madre. Y la chica se fija que a su otro lado estaba Mark su padre

-como te sientes? .- le pregunta el padre

-bien.-habla atónita la chica y ve que se tiene en star labs aun

-es increíble despertó y esta muy bien, es increíble ... es como si hubiera despertado de una larga siesta. que eran como 10 personas

-claudia.-la rodean todos

-no sabes lo preocupados que tuvieron, nuestra familia le hizo una ofrenda a ala ya nuestro señor protector de la madre tierra.-le dice su abuela muy emocionada

-ay mucha gente parece un tour turístico, creo que vino hasta su tataraabuela.-entra Cisco, lo que tranquiliza un poco a la joven. todos sus familiares la abrazan y besan cosa que deja un poco sofocada a la chica.

-gracias por venir.-les sonríe la chica cuando la sueltan

-Cisco que sucedió? .- ignora las preguntas que le hacia su madre

-te desmayaste después de despertar, es normal en tu caso dijo caitlin, dormiste unas horas.-le guiña un ojo su amigo, esta sonríe y mira a su madre, ella observa que esta tenia su vientre abultado

-no sabes cuan preocupados que vieron creimos que te perderíamos.-llora su madre abrazándola y seguido la abraza su padre Mark

-oh que ha crecido ... queda poquito para conocer al hermanito.-sonrie Claudia mirando el vientre de su futuro hermano

Esta se sorprende dejando de llorar

-como sabes que sera hombre? .- pregunta impactada

-oh es un presneitmiento ¿ya le hicieron la ecografía? ¿Saben su sexo?

-claro sera un hermanito, aun no sabemos el nombre.-le sonríe tocándose la barriga su madre

-estoy feliz por haber sobrevivido a todo esto, podre conocer a mi querido hermanito.-sonrie la chica

-si, Harrison y su equipo hicieron casi lo imposible, estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que he hecho por ti, gracias Cisco por todo, cuando veo a Caitlin ya Harrison les agradeceré en persona.-Deja salir su padre suspirando

Esta sonríe

-no lo culpen por lo que sucedió ¿ya? Lo importante es que estoy bien.-sonrie Claudia

-ha sabido enrremendar su error.-señala Mark

-ahora concéntrate en recuperarte.-le toma la mano su madre

De pronto se siente mas ruido como de gente conversando

-ya pequeña saltamontes nos vamos, hay mas personas que quieren verte.-se despide su abuela y todos los familiares

-ayy me aplastan.-exclama la chica al recibir multiples abrazos y besos a la vez, ahora solo quedan Cisco y sus dos padres en la habitacion

-es bueno verlos, pero son muy efusivos.-rie la joven

-son igual a ti, no podemos negar que formas parte de la familia, ya sabes eres de muchos besos y abrazos o dime que no te gusta las demostraciones de amor? .- le dice su padre riendo

-si es verdad, me llegará a decir que soy irritante al ser tan efusiva.-sonrie la chica, cuando de pronto siente unas voces

"podemos entrar?" se oyen unas voces, cisco se acerca a la puerta

-ahora vienen mas.- deja decir el geek y les da la bienvenida, entran como 12 personas Claudia los observa bien eran sus compañeros de artes marciales

-chicos! .- exclama la joven sonriendo

-esto parece centro de eventos.-murmura el friki

-hola claudia! .- entra su maestro llamado Kigen de los primeros seguidos por sus compañeros

La chica se le caen unas lagrimas

-gracias por venir a verme, estoy muy agradecida.-les dice emocionada limpiándose las lágrimas

-vinimos a penas tus padres nos comentaron que despertaste, es increíble verte tan bien.-le dice su maestro, al escuchar esto Claudia se sonroja

-Uy aca si que hay poder, es mejor no hacerlos enojar.-comenta Cisco observando a sus compañeros

Claudia sonríe

-saben en cuanto mas me podre ir? .- pregunta la joven

-según catilitn quizás en unos días más, necesitaos hacerte más pruebas, exámenes y esas cosas.-la información Cisco mirando nervioso a sus compañeros, era claro que tenían unos muy altos y músculos con cara de malos e incluso venían algunos con katanas y kimono, el mas imponente era su maestro Kigen era alto y delgado, pero se veía imponente tenia una mirada feroz y un ojo lleno de cicatrices

-no te daras cuenta que podras volver a entrenar con nosotros.-saca su katana un compañero moreno muy alto y formino, este comienza a hacer poses de artes maricales

-podrias bajar esa katana? Armas no aca no quiero morir.-pide Cisco y el compañero guarda su arma

-jaja el es asi cisco, se emociona por nada

-gallina.-comenta su profesor, Cisco lo que queda mirando feo

-en cuanto más podre volver a entrenar? Tengo miedo de ya no ser tan deportista como antes, sabido que las personas al despertar de un coma nunca son como antes.-habla Claudia con miedo

-eso se vera con el tiempo.-le dice su maestro

-primero tendremos que hacerte pruebas a ver con que grado de secuelas quedaste.-aclara Cisco, su madre lo mira como para que quedara callado

-nos permite un momento claudia? .- dice su madre dándoles una señal a sus compañeros que salgan del lugar, todos la acompañan

-de ahí nos vemos chica.-le sonríe su compañera saliendo de la habitación, el Kigen se le acerca a Cisco amenzadoramente

-bu.-le dice y este comienza a tiritar

-gallina.-rie este

(fuera de la habitacion)

-aun se esta estudiando con que grado de secuelas quedo claudia, ni si quiera ha intentado caminar, es mejor que no la motiven quizás su carrera como artista marcial haya terminado.-le dice su madre

-no queremos darles falsas esperanzas, ni quieremos que se motive, sabemos como es ella ... recien esta despertando

-entendido.-dicen sus compañeros al unisono bajando sus cabezas algo preocupados

Luego de una conversación sobre el estado "delicado" de claudia regresan

-te queríamos informar, que el maestro Kigen gano el torneo mundial de combate y hace una semana gano el registro guinnes de romper ladrillos rompió 20 ladrillos con la llema de sus dedos.- la información de su compañero más bajo de estatura no debe tener más de 15 años y tiene cara divertida, era el que menos intimidaba de todos

-ay pero que alagador.-sonrie bromeando su maestro pasándose la mano por el cabello

-wow genial, ¿tienen video? .- le brillan los ojos a la chica

Le muestran el viedo

-estuvo genial señor Kigen.-se sonroja la chica al mirar a su maestro

-gracias Claudia.-los dos chocan sus puños como de costumbre

-jaja me pesa la mano, debe ser por mis músculos que están algo atrofiados, ya volvere a pelear y algún día sere una artista marcial tan grande como ud. Es mas sere una artista marcial reconocida como Ronda Rousey.- declara Claudia con convicción

kigeb asiente cruzándose de brazos

-dale una respuesta kigen.- le dice la compañera de Claudia quién era la única mujer del grupo que estaba en el lugar

-esta bien ... esta bien.-dice el muchacho, Claudia lo mira sonrojada y asiente  
"Mi profesor cree en mi" piensa la chica

Luego de una larga conversación informando lo que había sucedido en el dojo en su ausencia, la información que su maestra desarrollo una técnica mortal junto con un gran maestro en China con más de 90 años de vida. Luego se despiden

-te vendremos a visitar la otra semana.- le guiña un ojo su compañera

-gracias, me siento como si estuviera de cumpleaños, hablando de eso ¿ya estuve de cumpleaños durante todo este tiempo que estuve dormida? .- pregunta la chica algo titubeante

-si.-le responde su madre tristemente

-no importa Claudia, cuando sea el tiempo lo celebraremos todos juntos como la familia marcial que somos.-le dice su compañero algo hiperactivo sacando su katana

-ay guardala porfavor.-señala Cisco

-lo siento.- dice el muchacho

-cariño con Mark iremos a despedir a tus compañeros, quédate con Cisco ¿Si? .- la pregunta su madre cariñosamente  
-ja ... como si pudiera moverme de aquí.-rie la chica sarcásticamente  
-que bien Claudia no ha perdido su sentido del humor eso es bueno.- comenta Kigen riendo  
Todos se despiden y se marchan quedando ella y Cisco en su habitación  
-me alegro de tener tan buenos compañeros, es como si fuera mi cumpleaños.- sonríe Claudia cerrando sus ojos  
-dan miedo, yo imagino cuan ruda debes ser peleando si especificaron que podías vencer a todos en un combate exepto a tu maestro.- le dice Cisco  
-jaja no dan miedo, son geniales.-lo mira divertida Claudia  
-oye como soportas a tu maestro? Es tal Kigen es muy desagradable.-le dice Cisco comiéndose un dulce  
-es que lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo, el frío y reservado, con un humor bastante extraño. Pero lo quiero, en eso se parece a Harry, yo creo que por el tiempo que he pasado con Harry ha hecho que me acostumbrarse a esa personalidad que tiene el profesor.- sonroja Claudia y se sincera  
-ya veo, aunque el doctor wells es mucho más amable y simpático -opina Cisco  
-si, es que mi maestro es joven y tiene toda esa prepotencia de la juventud no? , El es quizás uno de los más fuertes del mundo y lo sabe .- piensa la chica con una sonrisa  
-si es verdad, quizás sea así como fuera de tan fuerte .bah no lo creo creo que murió  
pesado -cisco.-lo mira Claudia molesta  
-lo protege mucho.-Le coloca cara de malicioso el geek  
-claro es mi maestro, me ha enseñado mucho. -se vuelve a sonrojar la joven  
Hay un silencio  
-menos mal que no mori, estoy tan contenta de ver a la gente que quiero.- exhala la chica emocionada y pensativa  
\- piensa que es una segunda oportunidad.- le habla Wells apareciendo  
-hola tío.- lo saluda Claudia levantando su cabeza  
-me di cuenta que establece acompañada.- comenta Harrison  
Claudia se vuelve a sonrojar tal vez haya escuchado parte de la conversación que tuvo ella con Cisco y sobre esos comentarios que hizo sobre su tio  
-los amigos de Claudia estan locos.- comenta el geek

-Cisco.-lo mira molesta claudia

-petty como te sientes? .- pregunta Wells acercandose, Claudia se fija que en la mano de su tio ya no tengas que venda.

-mucho mejor, pero debil.-le señala la chica

-claro, eso tomara un tiempo tranquilo.-le dice pozos calmandola

-Bueno ... los dejo.-dice Cisco marchandose quedando los dos solos en la habitacion

-no te vayas harry ¿si? , no me gusta sentir la habitacion vacia.-le hace un puchero la chica

este la mira y le da una media sonrisa acercandosele quedando al lado de esta

-con que me ves como un numero mas para llenar esta habitacion ... claro te comprendo recientemente establece con tus amigos amigos.-habla con sarcasmo Wells

-ay harry por favor ...- suspira la chica mirandolo a los ojos y titubea en decirle las siguientes palabras

-sabes que eres una persona importante para mi, eres tan cercano a mi como mis padres, mas que todos mis familiares que llegaron, no han estado tan cerca de mi como tu. eh ... mmm. ya sabes, cuando estaba en coma estaba despierta ya la vez no, lo único que queria era volver a verte junto a los demas.-se expresa algo de mala manera Claudia debido a su timidez

Harrison abre los ojos ante esta declaración y le da una mirada cálida, abre su boca para decir algo pero se retracta

-el punto es que eres muy importante para mi y no se como pero te extrañe, siempre quise decirte esto pero mi timidez no me lo permitia.-le dice la chica sonrojandose y ella se gira debilmente abrazandolo, su abrazo corresponde ya que Harry tambien la abraza primera vez que claudia siente que Wells la abraza con tanta fuerza, extrañaba abrazar a su "mejor amigo" se sentia tan bien. luego los dos se separan

-gracias Claudia, veo que despertaste con muchas energías. -la observa Wells

esta sonrie cerrando los ojos y los abre sonrojada

-desde que desperte ... veras ... em ... como decirlo. Me siento mas viva que nunca, es como si viera la vida desde otro punto de vista Harry, no se como explicarlo bien.

-Petty tu nunca te explicas bien.- rie entre dientes

-eso si, buen punto.-le guiña un ojo la chica

Claudia sentia que paso mucho tiempo en aquel lugar extraño con esa entidad y viendo cosas sin sentido, a penas desesperto sintio que se habia perdido de mucho, era como si hubiera ido de viaje sola a un retiro espiritual y estaría desconectado de todo. "hay harry como extrañaba conversar contigo" piensa la joven

hay un silencio y Claudia lo rompe

-gracias Harry por lo que hicieron por mi, me salvaron la vida, te doy las gracias a ti especialmente.-le agradece la chica dandole una mirada dulce

este asiente

-era lo menos que podia hacer por mi querida Petty

-no, con todo lo que sucedió, de seguro te habrias ganado el odio de mis padres era mejor haber lavado las manos y esconderse sintiendote ajeno a lo sucedido, pero decidiste dar la cara y hacer algo por mi y enfrentar a mis padres ¿ no? .- analiza la chica

-tenia que hacerlo.-le dice serio Wells

-estare siempre agradecida por esto harry.-deja salir Claudia humildemente

-Claudia tienes que saber quien fue en parte el culpable de esto.-habla ceñudo Harrison

-eh?

-Hay indicios que fue Hartely quien saboteo el acelerador para que sucediera todo esto.-declara el científico

la boca de la chica se abre de la impresion

-¿Hartley?

-si, antes de que se fuera lo vi haciendo cosas extrañas al acelerador, todo parece indicar que lo saboteo.-

-no lo puedo creer, se veia un tan buen chico, algo idiota pero no crei que fuera asi.-le dice claudia impactada aun

-a veces solo la gente muestra su lado mas bonito pero despues se ve quienes realmente son, creo que debes comprender eso mas que nadie.-le dice Wells serio

-si, lo siento mucho que te traicionaran de esa forma, la traición duele mucho.-suspira la chica mirandolo con tristeza a Harrison

-¿Mis padres se enteraron de eso? .- agrega Claudia

este asiente

-es por eso que me dejaron traerte a este lugar.-le da una sonrisa a los medios Wells

-y me siento mas tranquila saber que me tengo que recuperar aca en un hospital con ustedes se que estoy en buenas manos y tengo una exelente compañia.-le dice la chica en tono suave que casi siempre usaba

-me alegra escuchar eso.-responde Harrison

-¿Sabes harry? despues de todo esto ¿quieres ir al cine comigo? , yo creo que nos lo merecemos, lo que debe haber pasado muy mal.-le dice timidamente la chica y le guiña un ojo

este asiente

-pero primero se concentra en recuperar al cien porciento y luego pensaremos en salir como en los viejos tiempos.-le dice casi en tono paternal Wells

-¡Claro! .- se sonroja la joven

Luego de este "reencuentro" con todos sus seres queridos, Claudia se queda en observación en laboratorios Estrellas por unos días.

luego de una semana estaba durmiendo la joven cuando escuchaba una voz

"¿Por qué no usas los dones que te asignaron?" escucha un murmullo y de pronto estaba en aquel bosque

"que dones?"

"los usaste una vez, debes aprender a usarlos, serás clave para tu futuro" habla apareciendo en qué entidad y camina hacia ella, Claudia despierta asustada ¿qué diablos?

aquel dia le hicieron una serie de examanes

-estas bastante bien te puedes ir a una casa.-la exam Caitlin

-en serio? .- pregunta la joven sonriendo

-claro, pero tendras que volver todos los dias para monitorearte.-agrega Cisco

-si, esta bien, ya quiero volver a casa y sobre todo no perderme el crecimiento de mi hermanito.-sonrie la chica

-verdad que seras hermana mayor.-le dirige la mirada Wells

esta asiente feliz

-ya sabes el nombre? .- pregunta Caitlin

-no ... aun no.-contesta Claudia

Wells mira la mesa que estaba al lado de Claudia y habia un gran libro que se titulaba "magia y hechizeria 3er grado", este lo toma

-asi que estas interesada en la ciencia oculta? .- Le levanta una ceja su tio y haciendo una mueca, Claudia al mirar eso se sorprende

-¿What? eso no estaba ahi, de quien es

-supongo que es tuyo, esta mañana estaba en tus manos cuando despertaste.-le dice Caitlin extrañada

-que extraño no recuerdo haberlo leido, se que soy algo esotérico pero ¿por qué leer un libro? .- se rasca la cabeza Claudia

-mmm ... quizas seas sonambula?

-eso no tiene sentido

-bueno ... quizas le dare una mirada al libro, puede que sea interesante

-y si hay magia negra? .- pregunta Cisco

la joven abre el libro y comienza a leer sus paginas

-no, mi primera impresión es que no se trata de artes oscuras.-rie la chica mirando a Cisco

-entendi esa referencia amiga.-sonrie el Geek

-si les da que que sigan leyendo les preguntare a mis papas si no dejaron ese libro ahi.-les dice la joven

-si es mejor.-contesta Wells marchandose

hay un silencio en la sala

-el tio Harry me hablo sobre lo sucedido, lo siento mucho lo de ronnie, lo conoci poco ... pero se cuanto debio dolerte.-le dice la chica muy triste e incluso estaba a punto de llorar.-le dice la chica tomandole la mano a Caitlin

-gracias claudia.-le agradece la bioingeniera

-me pregunto cuando despertara el.-gira su cabeza la joven mirando a Barry Allen

todos quedan pensativos

Tiempo despues llegará a sus padres y se alegran mucho al saber que Claudia podria irse a casa y lo mas probable ya que una simple vista la joven quedaria sin ninguna secuela, los chicos le dejaron bien en claro que la muchacha tendria que volver todos los dias para hacerse los chequeos correspondientes, cuando la familia llego a la casa de los demas familiares de la joven la sorprendieron con una fiesta de bienvenida.

Al día siguiente estaban examinando a Claudia y le dieron una noticia

-tienes materia oscura dentro de tu cuerpo.-le informa Caitlin

los ojos de Claudia se abrieron de la impresión sabia algo de lo que se cree eso ya que Harrison le habia enseñado bastantes cosas sobre la ciencia

-son vestigios de la explosión del acelerador ¿no? me cambio de alguna forma? .- pregunta la joven

-de hecho si.-responde Cisco, entonces entra el doctor Wells a la sala

-se reestructuro tu estructura molecular, en teoria puedes sanar a la gente, puedes alterar la estructura molecular de la gente acelerando el proceso natural del cuerpo humano.-informa Wells

-¿¡What!? esto no puede ser.-lo mira incredula la chica

-que mas pruebas que esto? .- le dice Wells moviendo su mano que estaba lesionada hace unos dias atras

-hace unas semanas aun yo estaba recuperando de mi accidente, pero con solo tocarme sanaste la muñeca y te desmayaste ...

-entonces era verdad, fue involuntario solo senti tu..dolor y no se como explicarlo, en ese momento senti que podia hacerlo.-recuerda Claudia

-quise sercirarme de lo que hiciste, asi que me hize una radiografia y la lesión se habia ido, te hicimos unas pruebas y nos dimos cuenta ... pero quisimos estar seguros asi que investigamos bien antes de decirtelo.-le explica Harrison

-es una super humana.-sonrie Cisco

-seria mejor el termino metahumano.-le corrije Wells

-no puede ser.-se mira las manos Claudia y mira a su padrino exigiendo mas respuestas, toca su pantalla táctil y reproduce una vista holográfica en una pantalla del laboratorio

-el acelerador se activo, pero todo salio mal. se rompio una barrera dimensional, liberando energías desconocidas en nuestro mundo ... antimateria, energía oscura elementos X. en este ultimo mes encontramos dispersión dentro de la ciudad central ... pero no hay manera de saber que o quien se expuso. - narra el cientifico

-pero hay mas como yo que sanan? .- pregunta Claudia aun impresionada

-no, pero con distintas habilidades, en estos últimos meses han experimentado avistamientos de personas realizando cosas extraordinarias, como un hombre super fuerte o gente que puede controlar el agua, que es algo que no puede hacer un ser humano normal.

la boca de la chica se abre con asombro

-genial.-deja salir Cisco

-debemos saber hasta que punto puedes llegar a sanar, pero hasta ahora segun los estudios desgastados mucha energía en hacerlo a tal punto de que provoca un gran desgaste en tu cuerpo provocando tus desmayos.-la muestra los examenes en pantalla el científico

-ya veo ...- deja salir la joven

-seguiremos haciendote pruebas, quizas se puede hacer hasta terapia genetica.-le dice Caitlin

los ojos de Claudia brillan

-podriamos ayudarte hasta volver a caminar.-le sonrie emocionada Claudia, Wells asiente

-pero todo es teórico, primero debemos atender tu salud antes que nada.-contesta su padrino

-claro.-se calma la chica

-es una pequeña sanadora Jedi.-hace la referencia Cisco

-¡Uhh increible, creo que estoy soñando! .- exclama la muchacha feliz, pero luego agrega volviendo a su compostura

-entonces? le diremos esto a mis padres? seria mejor dejarlo en secreto.-

estos asienten

-¿Que opina doctor Wells? .- lo mira Caitlin dudosa

este mira a la bioingeniera y luego le dirige la mirada Claudia

-es mejor que no les digamos nada, no sabemos como reaconarian y es mejor no tenerlos preocupados hasta saber bien los detalles.-

esta traga saliva y asiente

-es lo mejor, se que en sus manos estoy bien.-la chica le sonrie al equipo


End file.
